


All The Difference

by comicfangirlperson



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Lots of accusations, Mentioned Blaine Anderson, Multi, The OCs aren't super major, Violence, blink and you'll miss it character bashing, but they aren't super minor either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfangirlperson/pseuds/comicfangirlperson
Summary: Three years is a long time. One phone call would've made all the difference.





	All The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on Ao3, yes I realize this is a dead fandom (or in a coma..), no I don't care.

Three years ago, it seemed like it was all over, like he could move on with his life and never look back. Be free from what had always been looming over his head. Everyone had thought he would go on to Broadway, like Rachel, but that wasn’t his calling. He belonged in the fashion industry, sketching designs and then making them real. Isabelle was his first taste of that world, and now, now Kurt couldn’t wait to be rid of it.

He was given a well-paying job offer at a big company in Manhattan. He accepted, and everything was great, perfect, even, until the CEO called Kurt into his office one day along with three other employees, and did…. Terrible things. Kurt still shuddered at every memory, still sobbed whenever he went home from work. He and the other three that experienced what he did everyday as well shared an apartment, it was easier for all of them, and there were little to no boarders to what happened between one another.

Beth was a sweet, loving girl, who valued every single life dearly, she would talk to the mosquitos, and kiss her flowers that sat on the balcony. She had talked all of them out of suicide more than once, even though she struggled with it herself.

Ava was a fiery natively-Irish woman who never backed down to anyone, except Beth. It was scary how much her naturally ombre hair resembled a dark flame, she always fought the big boss… and usually ended up hurting herself more. She had disappeared to Boston for a few days once, but returned home when their other room-mate sent her panicked suicide call.

Which brings us to Tait, who relies heavily on having the other three around. He doesn’t have very many walls, a very nice open book, which makes him easy for people to trust. He’s closest to Ava, mostly because they were high-school buddies, chasing their dreams as a team. Even though they each preferred the same gender over the opposite.

Kurt loved his friends, he never felt closer to anyone than he did his current room-mates. Kurt honestly hadn’t spoken to anyone from high-school since he moved to Manhattan, which coincidentally just so happened to be after Blaine’s proposal, to which Kurt had turned down and fled the building. He was still pretty sure everyone hated him for that, but Kurt didn’t want to go that far with anyone yet, especially not Blaine of all people. 

So, everyday Kurt would live in a special form of Hell, but definitely not alone. Ava had found a forum group for talking through this kind of things with others, and while the room-mates all understood each other, it was different group of emotions and… things for each one of them.

Currently though, Kurt was typing out a weekly email to his dad, it was one of the best ways they kept up, and it also helped to strategically leave out what happened behind closed doors. The sound of his fingers clacking on the keyboard at 4 am was loud and almost disturbing compared to the silence in the rest of the apartment. Kurt sent off the email the second he was done and went to go drink some coffee before making breakfast.

Sleep was not something that came easily to him, it never really had to be honest. After two cups of coffee and a trip to the only bathroom in the apartment, Kurt began making a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. About half way through, Ava walked sleepily to the table, and with one glance at her, Kurt knew she hadn’t slept either.

“Long night?” he asked casually.

“You could say that,” she grumbled in reply.

“Still no texts from your long last mouse pal?” Kurt commented in an amused voice.

“He’s a rat, and no, I haven’t, thanks for your concern,” Ava made extra to keep the last part as sarcastic as possible.

“Are the others still asleep?”

“Beth is dead to the world, and Tait’s getting ready to shower,” Ava responded while she got up to get herself some coffee.

“I don’t understand how that girl can sleep the way she does,” Kurt murmured to himself.

“The same way you can’t sleep,” Ava answered, a light smirk dancing across her lips.

Continuing with their friendly banter, the pair finished up breakfast, and awoke Bethany together, with minimum complaint from their sleeping friend. The group ate their morning meal, while Beth and Tait cleaned the dishes so Kurt and Ava could get ready for work.

They were within walking distance to work, so walk to work they did.

Little did any of them know, this day would be best day in a very, very long time.


End file.
